prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Hoshizora Miyuki/Image Gallery
Official Profiles Cure Happy.PNG|Cure Happy/Hoshizora Miyuki's Profile (Toei Animation) Happy.PNG|Cure Happy's Profile (Toei Animation) curehappyprofile.jpg|Cure Happy's Profile (TV Asahi) cure.happy.movprof.png|Cure Happy's Movie Profile SmilePreCureChibi_Miyuki.png|Cure Happy's child profile Princesshappy.jpg|Cure Happy in her Princess Form Chara_sm_chara_01.png|Cure Happy's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi newstagehappy.jpg|Cure Happy's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Smile1.jpg|Cure Happy's profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi New-Stage2-Happy.jpg|Cure Happy's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi Happy.newstage.prof2.jpg|Cure Happy's, Candy's and Pop's special blackboard profile from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi C1 2.jpg|Miyuki in her school uniform C1 3.jpg|Miyuki in her winter casual clothes MiyukiSummer.jpg|Miyuki in her summer casual clothes miyuki.movprof.png|Miyuki's Movie Profile young.miyuki.movprof.png|Young Miyuki's Movie Profile UltraCureHappy.jpg|Ultra Cure Happy's profile tumblr_mz9qy0UiDt1qmlmyuo5_1280.jpg|Miyuki's rough sketch NS324.jpg|Cure Happy's profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi PC24.png|Cure Happy image from the poster Cure.Happy.full..jpg|Cure Happy poster from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi Cure_Happy.png|Cure Happy full stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi smpc.miyuki.cinderella.concept.PNG|Concept art for Miyuki as Cinderella c04_1_main.png|Cure Happy's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Glitter Lucky.jpg|Glitter Lucky's official profile Cure Happy Kiseki no Mahou.png|Cure Happy's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Cure Happy Hugtto Move Profile.png|Cure Happy's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infant Cure Happy.png|Infant Cure Happy Profile for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CureHappyMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure Happy from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Screenshots Hoshizora Miyuki gdfd.jpg|"Princess" Miyuki in the opening sequence. Miyukimeetscandy.jpg|Miyuki meets Candy for the first time in episode 1. Screenshots_2014-07-25-11-21-03.png|Miyuki is happy Screenshots 2014-08-02-14-49-22.png|Scared Miyuki and Candy Tumblr lyw89zQxJt1qg7h6bo1 1280.jpg|Miyuki gaining her Smile Pact in episode 1. MiyukiSoloTransformation.png|Miyuki's first transformation/solo transformation miyuki transforming.png|Miyuki during her transformation. Emily Anderson's face after a knockout.jpg|Closeup after a volleyball slammed Miyuki in her face MiyukiPose.jpg|Miyuki poses Smpc07-11.jpg|Miyuki raising a toast CandyMiyuki.jpg|Candy in Miyuki's body Candymiyuki.jpg|Candy in Miyuki's body in episode 8. Miyukicandy.jpg|Miyuki in Candy's body in episode 8. AkaneMiyukiCandy.jpg|Miyuki with Akane and Candy Shocked girls.jpg|Miyuki startled Smpc11-10.jpg|Miyuki and her friends swimming on the leaf Smpc11-6.jpg|Miyuki getting carried by an ant in a ticklish way Emily about to lose her umbrella.jpg|Miyuki letting go of her umbrella by accident Wut.jpg|Miyuki with a strange face Unlucky miyuki 6.jpg|Miyuki being chased by a dog Miyuki.facepalm.png|Miyuki has a problem ShockedMiyuki.jpg|Shocked Miyuki Miyuki giving Ikuyo coffee.jpg|Miyuki giving Ikuyo coffee Emily Anderson loves her mother.jpg|Miyuki with her mother MiyukiStudy.jpg|Miyuki reading BookAttack.jpg|Miyuki gets hit by a book Popmiyki.png|Pop accidentally hits Miyuki again in episode 21. Miykiwish.png|Miyuki's wish in episode 21. sm24-007.jpg|Miyuki as a fairy in episode 24 Miyuki.Beach.png|Miyuki goes to the beach Miyuki talking.jpg|Miyuki talking26 Miyuki.30.png|Miyuki dreaming Sm.pc30.last.decors.png|Miyuki with two decors Miyuki posing.png|Miyuki posing Akane, Yayoi and Miyuki as the little pigs.png|Miyuki, Akane, and Yayoi as the little pigs Ep.34.main.jpg|Miyuki as Cinderella kidmiyuki.png|Miyuki transforming as a child SmPC36MiyukiBook.png|Miyuki with the opened Cinderella book glowing SmPC36MiyukiDreaming.png|Miyuki thinks about her fairy godmother Princess-Miyuki.jpg|Miyuki as Cinderella in episode 39. Miyuki and Reika.PNG|Miyuki dancing with Reika Miyuki Smiles.PNG|Miyuki smiles. Clutching a pink heart-shaped pillow.jpg|Miyuki clutching a heart-shaped pillow with her back on the floor SmPC42 Miyuki comforting Nao.jpg|Miyuki comforting Nao SmPC48 - Miyuki crying.jpeg|Miyuki crying Cure Happy happybluray.jpg|Official screenshot of Cure Happy. Happy2.png|Happy's rosy cheeks. Curehappyfinishingpose.jpg|Cure Happy when she finished transforming. HappyJump.jpg|Cure Happy's overpowered jump HappyVS.jpg|Cure Happy fights for the first time HappyEnergy.jpg|Cure Happy getting energy 73.PNG|First failed Happy Shower Smpc0104.jpg|Happy using Happy Shower Cure Happy eyecatch.jpg|Cure Happy eyecatch Cure Happy eyecatch 2.jpg|Cure Happy eyecatch 2 Happycharge.jpg|Happy charging up the Smile Pact CureSunnyHappy.jpg|Cure Happy with Cure Sunny SunnyStrength.jpg|Cure Happy saved by Cure Sunny Happycandy.jpg|Cure Candy in episode 8. Smpc11-7.jpg|Happy pointing at the dandelion Akanbe Rainbow healing happy.jpg|Happy during Rainbow Healing Smpc13-9.jpg|Happy looking for her Smile Pact HappyFight.jpg|Cure Happy sliding SmPC21_Happy_surge_of_power.png|Happy surge of power SmPC21_Happy_clashing_beams_with_an_Akanbe.jpg|Happy clashing beams with an Akanbe Joker And Cure Happy.jpg|Happy with Joker in episode 22. SliderHappy.jpg|Cure Happy running down Smpc23main.jpg|Cure Happy attacking Happysmashed.png|Defeated Cure Happy SmPC23_Happy_fighting.jpg|Happy fighting Princess Happy.jpg|Princess Happy Rainbowbursthapp.jpg|Cure Happy during Rainbow Burst Princess Happy eyecatch.jpg|Princess Happy eyecatch Ep29.win.png|Cure Happy's victory in episode 29. Ep31.happy.shout.png|Happy has reached her limit Ep.32.HaSh.png|Happy using a powered-up Happy Shower in episode 32 SmPC32_Happy_about_to_kick_the_Akanbe.jpg|Happy about to kick the Akanbe SmPC32_Happy_approaches_the_Yellow_Nose_Akanbe.jpg|Happy approaches the Yellow Nose Akanbe SmPC32_Happy_refutes_Joker's_argument.jpg|Happy refutes Joker's argument SmPC35RobotMiyuki.png|Cure Happy as a Happy Robo in episode 35. Happyrobo.png|Happy Robo starts flying Happykid.png|Cure Happy as a child in episosde 38. Happyshower.young.png|Happy using Happy Shower as a kid (with baby Candy on her head) HappyIntroalone.PNG|Cure Happy does her intro alone in episode 39 Happy.princess.PNG|Cure Happy transforming into her Princess Form alone Cindrella.shower.png|Happy using Cinderella Happy Shower SmPC44_Happy_holding_her_ground.jpg|Happy holding her ground SmPC44_Happy_willing_to_protect_everyone's_kindness.jpg|Happy's determination to protect everyone's kindness An Upgraded Happy.png|Upgraded Cure Happy Happy.Shining.jpg|Happy using Happy Shower Shining SmPC45_Happy_confronts_Wolfrun.jpg|Happy confronts Wolfrun SmPC45_Happy_appears_as_a_giant_angel.jpg|Happy in her angel form SmPC45_Happy_helps_the_Bad_End_Generals.jpg|Happy helps the Bad End Generals. SmPC_46_Happy_caught_by_Bad_End_Happy.jpg|Happy caught by Bad End Happy SmPC46_Happy_stands_against_Bad_End_Happy.png|Happy stands against Bad End Happy SmPC47_Happy_leads_the_team.jpg|Happy leads the team SmPC46_Happy_confronts_Pierrot's_monsters.jpg|Happy confronts Pierrot's monsters SmPC47_Happy_throwing_a_holy_light_punch.jpg|Happy throwing a punch with light SmPC47_Happy_Shower_Shining_ver_2.jpg|Happy using Happy Shower Shining Ultra Happy.png|Ultra Cure Happy in episode 47. SmPC47_Happy_fires_at_the_Titan_of_Despair.jpg|Ultra Cure Happy destroys a Titan Ultra_Cure_Happy_overwhelms_perriot.jpg|Ultra Cure Happy blasting Pierrot GiantAngelHappy.jpg|Cure Happy as a Giant Angel AngelHappyHug.jpg|Happy hugging Pierrot CureHappy10years.png|Cure Happy saying for 10th anniversary message at the beginning of episode 5 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Movie Screenshots MiyukiAwe.jpg|Miyuki's reaction to the Suite Cures' transformation in the ''New Stage'' movie. 640px-219902.jpg|Miyuki and Hibiki chasing Ayumi in "Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi" CureHappyBadass.jpg|Happy during a fight scene in the ''New Stage'' movie. Happy in New Stage Final Battle.png|Cure Happy in ''New Stage Movie'' Little miyuki smile movie.jpg|Young Miyuki in the [[Smile Pretty Cure!: Ehon no Naka wa Minna Chiguhagu!|''Smile!]] movie. Miyuki as Cinderella in the movie.jpg|Miyuki as Cinderella in the movie Happy smile movie.jpg|Ultra Cure Happy in [[Smile Pretty Cure!: Ehon no Naka wa Minna Chiguhagu!|''Smile!]] movie. Cenatcenut smile precure - semua berantakan di dalam buku dongeng bd-mkv snapshot 01-01-48 2013-03-25 05-41-35.jpg|Ultra Cure Happy Ultra Happy!.png|Cure Happy posing during her message Smile Pretty Cure! Movie Ultra Cure Happy transformation pose PNG.jpg|Ultra Cure Happy Ultra Happy purifies the Demon King.jpg|Ultra Happy purifies the Demon King Nico, Miyuki and the Magic King smiling.png|Miyuki, Nico and the Demon King smiling Miyuki.h.jpg|Miyuki in the intro to Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi Myuki.jpg|Miyuki studying ConfusedMiyuki.jpg|Confused Miyuki AngryHappy.jpg|Angry Cure Happy HappyHeadPunch.jpg|Cure Happy head punch Others Masahirohappy.jpg|Masahiro Anbe, mangaka famous for creating "Ika Musume", pays tribute to Pretty Cure with illustrations of Smile! Cures: Happy. powerup happy card.jpg|Toei Data Card showing Princess Happy. happyintro.PNG|Cure Happy introducing herself in Pretty Cure Online. Miyuki Hoshizora.PNG|Miyuki in Pretty Cure Online game scene. HJKHJ.PNG|Cure Happy fires her Happy Shower in Pretty Cure Online game Cure Happy_.PNG|Cure Happy in Pretty Cure Online Game Miyuki in Pretty Cure Online.PNG|Cure Happy defeated the Akanbe in Pretty Cure Online tumblr_nfoo1wjhMf1tmrbr2o1_1280.jpg|Artbook image of Ultra Cure Happy tumblr_nfoo1wjhMf1tmrbr2o2_1280.jpg|Artbook image of Ultra Cure Happy tumblr_nfoo1wjhMf1tmrbr2o3_1280.jpg|Artbook image of Ultra Cure Happy Happy cinderella.jpg|A cheerful Cinderella with a broom SmPc.mov.pic2.png|Watch out! Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery Category:Smile Pretty Cure!